Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
GFDL 1.3 Hallo, ich habe jetzt in OnePiecePedia:Urheberrecht und w:c:de.fairytail:Fairy Tail:Urheberrecht angegeben, dass die Lizenzen bereits unter der GFDL 1.3 laufen, die ja noch recht neu ist. Kann man das so stehen lassen oder verwenden Wikia-Wikis noch immer die Version 1.2? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 02:28, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wikia verwendet offiziell (noch) GFDL 1.2 or later. Es steht dir frei, dass auf die GFDL 1.3 zu beschränken. --Avatar 11:24, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke für die Auskunft. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 13:38, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Problem: SVG+Umlaute im Dateinamen? Hallo, ich hätte hier wieder ein kleines Problemchen. Und zwar scheint der SVG-Renderer keine Dateien zu rendern, die einen Umlaut im Dateinamen haben: Bild:Namis neue Tätowierung.svg zum Beispiel bleibt auch nach einem Purgen ohne Vorschaubilder. An der Datei selbst liegt es IMO nicht, da der Quelltext laut dem W3C Validator-Tool in Ordnung ist. Können da die Techniker was machen? :) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 00:16, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich kümmer mich drum. --Avatar 07:29, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, ich schon wieder. ;) Gibt's im Moment (zu) viel zu tun, wg. der wikia-weiten Hilfe? [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 00:21, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nur ein kleiner Reminder. ::Es liegt wohl nicht nur an den Dateinamen - hier sitzt ein Umlaut in der Bildbeschreibung. [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 15:09, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Das Umlaut-Problem ist leider immer noch nicht behoben - das Problem bei Fakes kann ich aber nicht nachvollziehen - das Bild wird mir angezeigt. --Avatar 15:14, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Komisch. Als ich heute den Artikel aufgerufen habe, war das Bild nicht zu sehen, sondern nur die Bildbeschreibung als Link. Ich hab' dann Ätsch nach Aetsch geändert, und das Bild war dann da, so dass ich die Änderung wieder zurückgesetzt habe - vielleicht hat das in diesem Fall geholfen. [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 15:29, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Zwischenmeldung: JPEG-Bilder werden jetzt auch nicht mehr verarbeitet. ö_Ö [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 08:23, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Das kann eigentlich nur ein temporäres Problem gewesen sein - geht bei mir jetzt. Das SVG-Problem ist komplexer und liegt mit der Version und den Abhängigkeiten zusammen. Ist aber in Arbeit :-/ --Avatar 08:56, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Achso. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Umlaute unter Linux, Solaris oder was ihr bei Wikia benutzt im UTF-8-Zeitalter noch immer ein Problem sind. sorry to bother you ^^ [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 21:42, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollt' nochmal nachhaken, ob sich etwas tut. Ich hatte noch ein Problem für die Seite Weltaristokraten gemeldet, weil das SVG dort auch nicht gerendert wird (Spezial:ProblemReports/19600), aber bisher hab' ich nichts mehr vernommen. Eloy hat sich mal das Bild auf eine Seite geholt, aber irgendwie scheint dann doch nichts zu passieren. Ich weiß jedenfalls, dass die Grafiken alle SVG-1.0-kompatibel sind, auch wenn Inkscape sie nicht ausdrücklich als solche definiert. [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 20:28, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bilder aus der wikia-weiten Hilfe Leider verweisen die dort verwendeten Bilder auf hier nicht vorhandene Bildseiten (z.B.: hier). Wird w:c:hilfe noch als "Commons" eingerichtet oder arbeitet ihr da an einem anderen Workaround? [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 00:21, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich das Problem nicht nachvollziehen :-(. Die eingebundene Hilfeseite klappt bei mir wie gewünscht. Hast du vielleicht in deinem Browser "Bilder nicht von anderen Servern beziehen" oder ähnlich aktiviert? Oder wo stehe ich gerade auf dem Schlauch? :-/ --Avatar 15:13, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Nein, das meinte ich so nicht. Die Bilder werden natürlich angezeigt - doch wenn ich auf die Bilder klicke um mir die Bildbeschreibungsseite anzuschauen, dann lande ich hier in der OnePiecePedia auf einer leeren Seite, ohne dass ein Bild zu sehen ist. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 15:31, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ah! Jetzt versteh' ich. Guter Punkt... :-) --Avatar 16:03, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Das Problem mit den Bild-Links ist behoben und wird mit einem der nächsten regulären Code-Updates (vermutlich spätestens nächsten Dienstag) eingespielt. --Avatar 15:08, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Danke fürs Drumkümmern. Bleibt dann "nur" noch das Problem oben... ;) [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 20:47, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Komplette Adoption... Hallo, irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Adoption noch nicht wirklich abgeschlossen ist. Benutzer:Trafalgar Law (Gründer und inaktiv) hat noch immer Admin- und Bürokraten-Rechte, ich hingegen aber leider nur Admin-Rechte. Könntest du ihm bitte die erweiterten Rechte entziehen und mir die Bürokraten-Rechte geben? Danke. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:08, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Üblicherweise reicht uns „Inaktivität“ alleine nicht als ausreichender Grund aus, um bestehende Rechte zu entfernen. Im konkreten Fall habe ich das aber soeben gemacht, da Trafalgar Law ja nicht nur inaktiv ist, sondern auch zuvor nicht mitgewirkt hat. Die Büro-Rechte habe ich dir soeben gegeben. --Avatar 11:00, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Achso danke. :) -- -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:10, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerrechte Hallo, nochmal Gibt es hier in Wikia die Möglichkeit, das Hochladen von Dateien auf eine bestimmte Benutzergruppe zu beschränken? Könnte man da sogar eventuell eine neue Gruppe uploader dafür schaffen, die man als Bürokrat dann vergeben kann? Ich habe hier zwei Neulinge (wahrscheinlich aber nur einen, der die Sperre mit einer Neuanmeldung umgangen hat), die hier ungeeignete Dateien ohne Bildbeschreibung und ohne Lizenzangaben hochladen und dabei noch recht fragwürdige Änderungen am Text vornehmen. Die Ansprachen auf den Diskussionsseiten verhallen, da man ja gleich nach einer Neuanmeldung fröhlich hochladen kann... Wenn ihr wegen der Wikia-spezifischen Einrichtung keine neue Benutzergruppe einrichten könnt (oder wollt), wäre es möglich, die Rechte auf die rollback-Benutzergruppe zu beschränken? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:10, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Prüfe ich. --Avatar 09:30, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) IP-Schreibsperre Entschuldige bitte die erneute Störung, aber da in den letzten 24 Stunden wieder drei IPs aufgeschlagen sind, die nichts brauchbares beigetragen (Falschmeldung) oder nur Vandalismus (gelöschter Beitrag, Unsinn) reingekleistert haben, bitte ich auch hier um eine komplette Schreibsperre für IP-Benutzer. One Piece ist leider genau wie Dragonball so ein Hass- und Neid-Thema, finden die sonst nichts zum Spielen oder können ihre Anime-Sucht nicht bei Youtube erfüllen, kommen sie halt hierher. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:50, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 09:30, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:05, 29. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nerv! ;P Hallo, ich bin's wieder. Bei der geteilten Hilfe gibt es leider ein Problem. Und zwar wurden bei (meinen) alten Wikis die entsprechenden lokalen Seiten per Skript gelöscht. Nun sieht man aber auf allen Seiten diesen Hinweis, dass die Seite gelöscht wurde - mit entsprechendenen Auszügen aus dem Lösch- und Wiederherstellungs-Logbuch, direkt über der vom Hilfe-Wikia eingebundenen Seite. Leider lässt sich hierzu auch keine Problemmeldung schreiben und noch leiderer kann man den Löschhinweis nicht dadurch tilgen, dass man die Seite wiederherstellt und dann verschiebt. Es verschlimmert das ganze sogar noch, wie mein Versuch zeigt. Kann man da noch etwas machen? Beispielsweise durch einen Hack in der Erweiterung, mit der die Shared Help eingebunden wird? So nützlich das ganze auch ist, aber irgendwie irritiert das schon. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:07, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC)